horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shake, Rattle and Roll
'''Shake, Rattle and Roll '''is a remake of the Filipino horror anthology film with an ensemble cast. Unlike the original film, it has 4 segments. Segments Snake *Directed by Guillermo Del Toro Sandra and Sarah, twin-sisters, and their older sister, Miranda are daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Harper, owner of the "Harper Mall". Sandra is a normal human, while Sarah, is a half-human, half-snake. Years later, Sandra was destined to own the mall, on it's anniversary, Meredith Watson (Helen Mirren), event organizer, has set up a fashion show for the mall's celebration, Troy, one of the models, has a secret intention on Sandra and her whole family. Sarah, whose in the deep bowels of the mall, forms a crush on Troy, and in that case, she manages to escape to find him. Once Mr. Harper realizes about Sarah's whereabouts, they are set on a chase to find and stop Sarah, from revealing the family's dark secret. Dish *Directed by John Carpenter Cold couple, Aimee and Henry moves to their Mrs. Jennings's mansion after she dies. They meet the caretaker of the house, Ms. Lina. Aimee and Henry are fed by Lina, food. While eating, Aimee accidentally chews a lizard's tail while eating the food. Disgusted by this, they all dismissed one another and proceeds to their bedroom. Each time they eat every meal Lina serves, they are being transformed from normal human beings, to animals (based on their Zodiac sign) and sets a full wage war in their household. The Lost Command *Directed by George A. Romero A group of soldiers were sent to Mindanao, Philippines for a secret mission, the soldiers don't know what is their mission but they still went. They have encountered old soldiers that was lost for a very long time, the old soldiers have been transformed into aswangs (vampire-like creatures from Philippine mythology), as well as some of the new soldiers, now the mission they didn't knew is all about a rescue operation that went wrong. Flight 666 *Directed by Wes Craven Jane, a teenage girl who was raped by a devilish creature, boards a plane, pregnant with a baby, unknowingly, a monster. Once everything is set and the plane is ready to fly, hijacker, Jack releases hell on all passengers. While the hijacking, Jane, is in labor, giving birth to the baby that will terrorize the group. Dave, who is fortunately a doctor, helps Jane to give birth. After the birth, Jane and her mother dies of depression after knowing that their baby was dead. But unknown to them, the baby has transformed into a tiyanak. Attacking all passengers. Cast Snake * Neve Campbell as Miranda Harper * Sarah Snook as Sandra/Sarah Harper * Joey King as Callie * Zachary Gordon as Terry * Amanda Righetti as Julie * Zachary Levi as Jake * Zac Efron as Troy * Kim Cattrall as Mrs. Harper, Miranda, Sarah and Sandra's mother * Kiernan Shipka as Ruby * Cameron Boyce as Gabriel * Helen Mirren as Meredith Watson Dish * Sarah Jessica Parker as Aimee * Adrian Pasdar as Henry * Ashley Boettcher as Diane, Henry and Aimee's daughter * Helen Mirren as Meredith Watson * Izabella Miko as Lina, the main antagonist * Debby Ryan as Nanny Tori Lost Command * Brad Pitt as Lt. Martin Coleman * Tom Cruise as Mike * James McAvoy as Charles * Kevin Costner as the General Zombie * Helen Mirren as Meredith Watson Flight 666 * Matthew Broderick as Dave, an doctor * Tia Carrere as Karen, and flight passenger * Justin Long as Bryan, an co-pilot * Imogen Poots as Alice * Max Charles as Billy * Addy Miller as Jenna * Debby Ryan as Flight Passenger Linda * Eliza Bennett as Jane * Helen Mirren as Meredith Watson * Jon Bon Jovi as Ely * Zachary Quinto as the hijacker Monsters/Creatures used in the film Main Cast Gallery Deaths Snake *Callie- eaten by Sarah *Mrs. Harper- gutted by Sarah *Gabriel- eaten by Sarah *Terry- eaten by Sarah *Sarah- decapitated by Sandra Trivia *It is 147 minutes long. *Rated R for strong brutal bloody violence, terror, scary and disturbing graphic images, language, intense violence and some crude sexual content and nudity. *It will distributed by Screen Gems. * Sarah Jessica Parker and Matthew Broderick had been married since 1997 and had 3 kids. Category:Horror films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:2015 films Category:Films directed by Wes Craven Category:Films directed by John Carpenter Category:Films Category:Films directed by Guillermo del Toro